User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Clémentine Guénard concert tours
The following is a description of Clémentine Guénard's concert tours. After switching from opera to pop and jazz in early 2007, Guénard started headlining solo tours to promote each of her albums. Debut Tour (2009) This was a concert tour promoting Guénard's debut album Clémentine. The tour began on May 7, 2009 in Chicago and concluded on July 31 in Tokyo, comprising 30 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in October 2008. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:00 in the evening. Rehearsals took place in Quebec City. 'Reaction' The tour received positive reviews from critics. 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Always Freakin' Mysterious Tour (2011-12) This was a concert tour promoting Guénard's second studio album Always Freakin' Mysterious, which was also her first English album. The tour was her first to reach Latin America and Oceania, beginning on September 10, 2011 in Guadalajara and concluded on May 31, 2012 in Lisbon, comprising 68 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in March 2011. Tickets went on sale in early April of that year. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place in Sherbrooke. 'Reaction' The tour received positive reviews from critics. 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Respirer sous l'eau Tour (2014) This was a concert tour promoting Guénard's third studio album and second French album Respirer sous l'eau. The tour began on January 5, 2014 in Brazzaville and concluded on February 28 in Grenoble, comprising 24 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in July 2013. Tickets went on sale in early August of that year. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:00 in the evening. Rehearsals took place in Rimouski. 'Reaction' The tour received positive reviews from critics. 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Oddly Normal Tour (2015) This was a concert tour promoting Guénard's fourth studio album and second English album Oddly Normal. The tour began on January 10, 2015 in Miami and concluded on September 27 in Manaus, comprising 75 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September. Tickets went on sale in early October of that year. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:00 in the evening. On Canadian Thanksgiving, Guénard decided to add tour dates for Europe and the Middle East. In November, she confirmed an Oceanic leg. Stops in Africa and Asia were announced on January 2, 2015. Rehearsals took place in Chicoutimi. 'Reaction' The tour received positive reviews from critics. 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Nous sommes des légendes Tour (2017) This was a concert tour promoting Guénard's fifth studio album and third French album Nous sommes des légendes. The tour began on January 10, 2017 in Kirchberg and concluded on February 15 in Richmond, comprising 14 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in August 2016. Tickets went on sale in early September of that year. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:00 in the evening. More continents were announced later before 2017 started. Rehearsals took place in Drummondville. 'Reaction' The tour received positive reviews from critics. 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Ernest Goddamn Hemingway Tour (2018) This was a concert tour promoting Guénard's sixth studio album and third English album Ernest Goddamn Hemingway. The tour began on April 10, 2018 in Kirchberg and concluded on October 28 in Santiago, comprising 78 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in November 2017. Tickets went on sale in early December of that year. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:00 in the evening. Rehearsals took place in Shawinigan. 'Reaction' The tour received positive reviews from critics. 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' L'un des faux Tour (2019-20) This is an upcoming concert tour promoting Guénard's seventh studio album and fourth French album L'un des faux. The tour began on November 17, 2019 in Lucerne and is scheduled to conclude on March 24, 2020 in Brazzaville, comprising 36 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in July 2019. Tickets went on sale in early August of that year. Each show will start between 6:00 and 8:00 in the evening. Rehearsals took place in Gatineau. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by cast members Category:Browse